It is known to provide plug connectors for shielded connection in circuit boards such that mutually engaging plug connections are provided on the circuit board and on the cable end. Further, cable connectors exist directly on the circuit board itself whereby threaded clamp devices are provided to provide contact with the cable sheath that may be incorporated with the stress relief. Handling for these cable connectors is complicated in that the cable prepared for connection with exposed cable sheath must be inserted through a completely enclosed sheath receptor, whereby there exists the danger that the cable sheath will be pushed back and not remain in the optimum position for good contact.
A circuit board with a connector device for a shielded cable is known from document EP 0 586 841 A1. For this, a metallic grounding plate is positioned on the circuit board that includes a metallic spring clamp with a conductor-receptor area in the approximate shape of a half-shell. The cable to be connected is inserted radially into the receptor area up to the cable sheath with its area to be insulated, and can be secured by means of a cable binder as necessary. For this purpose two slot-shaped recesses are positioned within the ground plate parallel to the axis of the half-shell shaped receptor area toward the conductor-insertion direction, through which the cable binder is inserted such that it grasps the spar between the recesses from below and the cable with its sheath from above.
A sheath with rapid connection is known from the Catalog “Phoenix Contact, Over-voltage protection TRABTECH 2000, page 73” that serves to provide the connection of cable sheaths in an electrical cabinet. This rapid sheath connector consists of a contact piece with a metallic base plate and clamp springs that project on one side and are separated from one another, between which the cable insulated up to the cable sheath is received. The cable end and the rapid sheath connector are held together by means of a cable binder, and the sheath with its potential is transformed into a single conductor that contacts the rapid sheath connector.
A cable binder is known from document DE 42 27 796 A1 by means of which a shielded cable may be attached to a circuit board. A U-shaped eyelet [within whose interior the cable insulated up to the cable sheath is received] is positioned on one end of the cable binder. This eyelet is mounted with the open side facing the circuit board in that the cable binder is inserted through apertures in the circuit board, and its free end is arrested by the eyelet. By means of spring legs in the bracket, the cable with its sheath is tensioned against a contact surface positioned in the area of the resting surface of the cable on the circuit board.